Air conditioner units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. In particular, one-unit type room air conditioner units may be utilized to adjust the temperature in, for example, a single room or group of rooms of a structure. Generally, one-unit type air conditioner units include an indoor portion and an outdoor portion. The indoor portion is generally located indoors, and the outdoor portion is generally located outdoors. Accordingly, the air conditioner unit generally extends through a wall, window, etc. of the structure.
Certain one-unit type air conditioner units are connected to a wall thermostat. The wall thermostat can measure a temperature of air in an associated room and regulate operation of the one-unit type air conditioner unit based upon the measured temperature. The wall thermostat can be connected to one-unit type air conditioner unit by wiring that runs through walls of the associated room.
Debugging a bad connection between the wall thermostat and the one-unit type air conditioner unit is difficult. Various disparate conditions can interrupt the connection between the wall thermostat and the one-unit type air conditioner unit. For example, the wall thermostat may be faulty, the wiring within the walls may be severed, or the wiring may be connected to an incorrect terminal at the wall thermostat or the one-unit type air conditioner unit